Evanescence
by Janna18
Summary: This is my version of when Edward leaves after telling Bella that she was just a distraction.Her thoughts as she walks down the beach over at La Push,though a tad bit overdramatic,intends to convey the feelings of heart break in the form of a poem.Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

EVANESCENCE

**

* * *

**

_Author _

Janna

**Rating** **T**

* * *

**_Isabella Marie Swan_**

* * *

One- shot

Complete

**

* * *

**

Summary

There are a lot of things which we feel of which betrayal is one of the foremost. A one shot I have written when all was lost in my world. A poem about Bella suffering though her emotions of love and betrayal.

Evanescence literally means to fade away into nothingness. To disappear. To efface from the face of the earth.

This is my version of a scene when Edward was gone, after telling Bella that she was just a distraction. Her thoughts as she walked down the beach over at La Push, though a tad bit over dramatic, is what I intended to write as an anxiety story, intending to convey the feelings of heart break in the form of poetry.

**

* * *

**

I KNOW THAT NOT MANY PEOPLE WILL READ SUCH POEMS AND EVEN IF THEY DO, THEY NEVER WOULD BOTHER DROP IN A REVIEW.

**PLEASE FIND IT IN YOUR HEART TO ENCOURAGE US.**

**EVEN A WORD WOULD BE ENOUGH TO PUT A SMILE ON OUR FACES.**

**REMIND US WHY WE WRITE....**

**

* * *

**

EVANESCENCE

_**Too late to Regret**_

_She walked across the beach, with a broken heart,_

_She felt like she was being torn apart,_

_She touched her heart with a shivering hand,_

_And felt like she would never love again…_

_Her fragile state was apparent, as she moved with small steps,_

_Her blood shot eyes,_

_Once brown and bright,_

_And within it murky depths lie, her bitter smile,_

_Her sharp intake,_

_Reminiscent of a heart break,_

_Her blood less lips,_

_Which once used to smile with genuine joy,_

_Her fingers tips, as they brushed away the constant tear,_

_A destroyed mind that would never let near,_

_Anyone,_

_To prevent another from breaking what was already broken…_

_His voice, his thoughts, his lips, his touch,_

_His expressive gold eyes,_

_His way with words, spinning easy lies,_

_All leading to her by him being destructed,_

_And in doing so, he destroyed what he himself had created…_

_Tears slid down her lovely face,_

_As she remembered the happy, joyous days_

_Spent with her beloved, as she had a long time before…_

_But alas, now no more…_

_Now no more - _

_Loving and being loved in return…..._

_The cold, unforgiving truth tore threw her like a harsh burn…_

_A paradise it was called by others,_

_But now thrown into the pits of rejection in hell,_

_She finally understood the cruel, real,_

Eternal Truth _that she should have learnt eons ago.._.

_Dreams were never meant to last…_

_Never had, never are and never ever will last..._

_All she had were memories of the past,_

_Seemingly forever to last,_

_As if taunting her with what she once possessed,_

_But could not afford anymore,_

_Nothing but that tore _

_Her already frail will more._

_She looked yonder, at the vast never ending sea,_

_The beautiful moon lighting the scene,_

_The calm picturesque beauty,_

_Sending waves of despair,_

_Her soul completely beyond repair._

_Her sobs racked her with such might,_

_That she seemed to shatter from the sheer fright…_

_The beautiful full moon lighting the vista,_

_Listened to her untold story of days, _

_And the waves told her their secrets in their own silent ways._

_She walked across through the sinking sand,_

_Struggling to gather the shattered pieces of her heart,_

_Although not to accost,_

_Knowing that one of them was lost,_

_Never to be found again,_

_Never to be replaced till the very end._

**

* * *

**

EVANESCENCE

_**Too late to Regret**_

* * *

Evanescence literally means to fade away into nothingness. To disappear. To efface from the face of the earth.

There are times when you feel utterly destroyed, dejected, depressed. Sometimes you experience inexpressible joy and happiness. Or you are lonely. Or you thoroughly enjoy yourself with society.

What are these feelings?

Why do we feel so many emotions?

Better yet, why do we feel at all?

Would it not be better to be cold and unfeeling permanently?

Would it not be better to not feel the betrayals, failures, malice, depression and all that life or rather fate and luck have to throw at you?

Even if you do have the optimism, would it not completely shatter you when even with your utter faith, you are let down?

Life comes with a lot of tests, tasks and hurdles.

Whether you walk away or against them does it even matter in the least?

We all have different ways in which we look and react to such.

The method we choose to act determines our survival and destruction.

The only thing we can do is follow our instincts and hope for the best.

Stereotypical. Yet it seems to be the only way.

* * *

**THE END OR THE BEGINNING**.

* * *

Its your choice.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Hello Everybody,

**This is Rad, Janna's best friend.**

**I have some bad news to tell you guys.**

**Janna being the impulsive, emotional idiot she is, broke her arm. Badly.**

**She has been hospitalized for it.**

**Which is why she hasn't updated so far.**

**She is very sorry about the delay and she promises to make up for it soon.**

**For those who wanna know about her health, please send PMs to Janna18 and I'll try to reply you all.**

**The Docs say that shed be forbidden to use her arm for at the least two months and don't worry people especially about her writing, she is already dreaming the next chapters for her existing stories and forming the frame work of her new stuff. Bottom line – Driving me from 'C' to 'Y' of CRAZY.**

**I'll send to her your regards and 'Get well soon's.**

**Sorry to be the bearer of such news,**

**Rad.**

**PS. The next chapter of this story will be published in this space.**

* * *


End file.
